


Meeting the Parents

by CosmahCosmo



Series: Full House [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Science Husbands, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter brings his boyfriend Wade over to dinner to meet his parents. Tony and Bruce are nervous because, they want their son to be happy and Wade and Peter are nervous because, they both really want their approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

Bruce rearranged the utensils on the table again, letting out a huff. This was the third time he had rearranged them and it still didn't look right.

He picked the forks up again, placing them next to the plates, first on the right side but, then switching them to the left.

Just as he was about to change the setting one last time, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him.

"You're nervous." Tony pointed out, resting his chin in the crook of Bruce's neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be relaxing? You just got home from the hospital yesterday...." Bruce stated, placing the utensils back onto the table.

"Nah, I'd rather be here with you. I can help with dinner if you want."

"The fish is already in the oven and the salad is done." He replied, turning his head to kiss Tony."

It was a small and grounding kiss, the kind that reassures you.

"You know everything is going to be okay. We shouldn't be nervous, _he_ should be nervous." Tony chuckled and pulled himself away from Bruce, taking a seat at the table. 

"I know it's just...This is guy Wade, makes Peter really happy and I just don't want to mess things up. We aren't the coolest dads a teenage boy could have."

"What are you talking about? We own one of the biggest companies in the nation! I'm an engineer and you sir, are a very sexy scientist. What is cooler then that?"

"Right just what every teenage boy wants to talk about, radiation and element half lives." Bruce rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to Tony.

"We are the coolest, you have absolutely nothing to worry about Brucie."

"I hope so..."

~•~

"What if they don't like me or something? Like honestly as smoking hot as I am, you're even sexier and way out of my league." Wade said, leaning his head back onto the car seat.

"You're totally in my league dude, no worries there." Peter told him, placing one reassuring hand onto his thigh and the other on the wheel.

"I look like the love child of a reality T.V star and Donald Trumps left nut."

"Why the left one?"

"Donald's right handed. His left ball probably gets less attention when he's fondling himself."

"Right.....I would probably refrain from mentioning that around my parents if I were you." Peter chuckled, moving his hand away from Wades thigh and back onto the wheel.

"Shit, do they support that idiot?"

"No way! My Pops is a HUGE Bernie supporter. They're just not fans of masturbation comments." He paused and thought for a moment. "That's a lie. My Dad will probably die of laughter at a good masturbation joke, it's my Papa you've got to worry about."

"I'll try to remember that."

Wade looked out the window and quietly watched the passing scenery. It was all ready beginning to get dark out and the street light had just begun to turn on.

"Do you actually think they'll like me? I'm not really the kind of guy parents want their kids to be with plus, I've got that gross burn scar on my neck and-"

"You'll be fine. My parents don't care about small stuff like scars. Hell, they probably have a few from different lab experiments gone wrong."

"I forgot they're scientist..."

"Yeah but, they're not uptight or anything. I think you'll like them." Peter said, smiling.

He was really hoping that tonight wouldn't be a disaster. He knew his parents wouldn't prevent them from dating or anything but, he was still extremely nervous. Wades anxiety wasn't exactly helping either.

~•~

The front door opened causing both, Bruce and Tony to jump. They weren't expecting them both so soon.

"Oh god, what do we do?" Bruce asked Tony. Looking towards the kitchen entrance. He could hear Peter introducing Wade to his sisters and knew they'd both be in the kitchen for introductions soon.

"Just remain calm and smile. It's just like dealing with the press." Tony replied, putting his arm around Bruces shoulders.

"Yeah except this isn't the press Tony, it's our sons boyfriend!"

"Dad, Pops, you guys in here?" Peter said, walking into the kitchen with Wade behind him.

Bruce's eyes immediately landed on the boy standing behind his son. He was a little shorter then Peter and wore jeans and a dark hooded shirt, typical teenage clothing. His hair was styled up and out of his face with copious amounts of hair product.

"Wade this is my Papa and Dad. Guys this is Wade." Peter told them, gesturing towards his boyfriend.

"Wade Wilson sirs, pleasure to meet you." Wade held a hand out for Bruce and Tony to shake, which they did.

Bruce mentally noted Wades strong handshake and clammy palms.

"The pleasures all ours." Tony told him, flashing an award winning smile.

"Oh and this is JARVIS."

 _"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilson."_ JARVIS said.

Wade looked up instinctively at the ceiling. He had heard about JARVIS from Peter, he just wasn't quite expecting that.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too...." Wade turned his attention to Tony. "I heard about the heart thing that happened and uh, it's awesome that you're not dead or anything." He was obviously nervous and was stumbling with his words.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome." Tony replied, laughing. "Right, Big Guy?" He looked at Bruce, bringing him into the conversation.

"Yeah, awesome." Bruce repeated. He could feel all of his muscles tensing as he tried to make a good impression and not screw things up. Although, being an social introvert wasn't particularly aiding his goal.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself Wade." Tony sat down, beckoning for Wade to sit in the chair in front of him.

Bruce went over to the counter and tossed the salad one last time, trying to busy himself.

"Uh, nothing much to really say. I have okay grades I guess and uh, I do an after school activity."

"Which one?"

Wade paused and internally winced. He was really digging himself a hole. "I'm uh... In a sport....Yeah, a sport."

"Wades a cheerleader Dad." Peter interrupted, saving all of them from a dragged out conversation. "He lost a bet with Gwen."

Tony raised his eyebrows at Bruce and nodded his head a little a Wade. "Well, it's nice to see a man stay committed to a bet." Tony said.

"He also does a bit of martial arts too."

"Oh really? Maybe after dinner I'll show you the boxing rink we've got on one of the lower floors."

"You won't be doing any boxing Tony." Bruce interjected, walking over to the oven and shutting it off.

"Well maybe Peter and Wade could spar for a bit if they're both interested."

"Wrestling, huh?" Wade said, turning to Peter. Before he even realized what he was saying, the word tumbled right from his mouth. "Kinky."

The room suddenly went silent, all eyes on Wade. He felt a sheen of sweat start to cover his forehead as he began to stutter. "Not t-that I'd want to sex up your son or anything. Hold on, that sounds mean. I mean like, I'd love to fuck your son but, I w-"

Wades rambling was suddenly cut off by loud laughter coming from Tony.

"Oh my gosh Bruce." Tony said, in between gasps. "Are you hearing this?! He's just as nervous as you are."

"You're not mad?" Wade asked, his chest suddenly feeling a little lighter.

"No we're not mad, mistakes happen. Your nervous, which is a relief because, we were both a little antsy and meeting you. Well Bruce was, I wasn't."

"Thank god."

Tony laughed for a little while longer until his face suddenly went deadpan. "Seriously though, if I find out you had coitus with my son I will not hesitate to beat you."

Wade gulped and straightened up a bit in his chair. "Understood."   
"Good." Tony said, smiling and standing up from the chair. "I'll go get the girls for dinner."

"I'll get the baby." Bruce announced, walking by Tony. "The doctor said no stair climbing or lifting, at least for a couple of days."

"Yes sir." Tony replied, following him out of the room.

Once they were out, Peter took at seat next to Wade and grinned. "Well that could of been a lot worse."

"I said kinky in front of your dads!" Wade exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll probably be getting a long talk from my Pops about the birds and the bees." He laughed. "I'm proud of you though."

Peter leaned forward and gently kissed Wade. When he pulled back he could see the relief in Wades eyes.

"It went well?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, it went better the expected. Just watch out for when you meet my Aunt Pepper. She will literally grind you to a pulp."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sharing my political views with anybody. I was merely referencing the fact that Mark Ruffalo is a huge Bernie Sanders supporter! 
> 
> If you have any comments, prompts (for this series), or ideas then comment them below! I'd love to hear them!


End file.
